Measuring vessels, generally referred to as measuring spoons, cups and/or jugs, are frequently used in the culinary field. Ingredients for recipes, and in particular for baking, usually need to be accurately measured and therefore a measuring vessel is usually used.
Generally these vessels will have indicia either on the sides or on an internal surface to indicate the volume measurements. When measuring ingredients in these vessels it is important to ensure that the ingredients are leveled out, i.e. that the vessel is held stationary at a flat level, so that an accurate reading can be made. In the instance when the markings are found on the inside of the vessel the user generally must peer into the measuring vessel in order to assess whether the accurate amount of ingredient has been obtained. In the embodiments where the indicia are located on the outside of the measuring vessel, and the vessel is made from a material through which the ingredient can be viewed, the user will either have to bring the vessel up to eye level to assess the amount of ingredient within the vessel or will have to bend down to view the measurement. Both of these methods for obtaining accurate measurements may be cumbersome and/or awkward for the user.